Different methods and/or systems for the delivery of information to individuals are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,949,712 to AT&T Intellectual Property L.L.P., discloses a method for deploying a high availability presence engine for instant messaging that includes: receiving a user's presence change information in a global table; updating the global table to reflect the change in the user's presence information; and sending updated presence information on the user to local tables of contacts affected by the change in the user's presence; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,756,744 and 7,895,078 to Dotomi Inc. disclose a method for messaging over a data network, comprising: i) providing an Administration Server (AS) in which user portfolios are stored, said AS being in communication with a terminal belonging to a user; ii) allowing every registered user to generate and update one or more user portfolio(s) containing information relative to Providers and/or individuals the messages of which the user is willing to view; and iii) displaying to one or more users on their terminal messages according to the information contained in the user portfolio. While many of these methods and/or systems provide information to the user, they lack the intuitiveness to decide when the message will be most effective, based on learned patterns, user feedback, lack of user feedback and user preferences as well as what the content of the message should be.
Commonly assigned co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 13/283,039, filed on Nov. 27, 2011, entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR PERSONALIZED MESSAGE DELIVERY”, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, provides a method and system for determining and implementing user preferences, normative data, location, and time, including, e.g., time of day, day of week and month of year, for the delivery of Just in Time Messages in a way innocuous to the user.
Different methods and/or systems for assisting communication between members of a team are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,131 to Luechtefeld et al. discloses an artificially intelligent or rule-based system to assist teams or groups by improving the communication process between members of the team or group. U.S. Pat. No. 7,996,257 to International Business Machines Corporation (hereinafter referred to as IBM) discloses mechanisms for collecting, calculating, and reporting quantifiable peer feedback on relative contributions of team members. U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,114 to IBM discloses a method for integrating project events on a team collaboration server with personal calendars. U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,940 to Ford Motor Company discloses methods and apparatus for managing data and information between diverse organizations and data management systems.
In the interest of any team's functioning, building, and sustainability, effective communication is vital. While the methods and/or systems discussed above may assist communication between team members, they do not provide a method and/or a system that incorporates team member preferences and/or team characteristics and/or team objectives to convey messages in a personalized effective way to one or more members of the team.